Einsame Seele Renamon FF
by SoldSpirit
Summary: ...


Zu anfang. Digimon gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld an dieser geschichte. Die vorkommenden charter gehören auch nicht mir (Bis auf Xerkses und Janos die ich mir ausgedacht habe). Und name ist mir kein besserer eingefallen aber irgentwas musste ich ja schreiben:P. Um was es geht? . . . . Keine ahnung ich schreib sie nur XD.

Charter Übersicht:

Human:

Name:Xerkses Fando(Erfunden) Alter: 15 Geschlecht: Male

Name:Rika Nonaka (Ja der Deutsche name)Alter: 16 Geschlecht: Female

Name:JanosChester (Erfunden) Alter: 17 Geschlecht: Male

Digimon:

Name:Skull-Renamon Alter: - Geschlecht: Male

Name:Renamon Alter: - Geschlecht: Female

Name:Gatomon Alter: - Geschlecht: Female

Ja richtig gelesen hier haben Digimon eindeutige Geschlechter. Aber das ist (zumindest für die ersten paar tausend Wörter) noch unwichtig :P. Hab zwar vor da noch was wegen zu schreiben aber noch kein plan.

Kritiken sind immer gern gehört.

Kapitel 1

Die erste Begegnung

Es war während einer düsteren Mondfinsternis als der junge Xerkses durch die Straßen marschierte. Er hatte an diesen Abend einen seltsamen Traum und konnte deshalb nicht mehr schlafen. Es war als würde ihm jemand oder etwas rufen. Als er durch den Park schlenderte bemerkte er aber plötzlich einen Lichtblitz. Er sah sich um wo der blitz herkam doch im selben Moment hörte er eine schrillen schrei und lief in die Richtung aus der der dieser kahm. Der junge hoffte das der Person die da schrie nichts passiert sei doch was er sah erschrak ihn doch sehr. Zwei glühend rote Augenpaare leuchteten aus den schatten und plötzlich hörte er eine wütende stimme rufen:„Wo ist sie!" „Ich weis es nicht", antwortet eine zweite leicht ängstlich. Xerkses ging ein stück näher um mehr zu sehen. Dan stoppte er wider. Seine Atmung wurde Flacher. Er sah zwei tierähnliche Wesen die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das eine das wütend war sah irgendwie wie ein Fuchs aus. Zumindest der Kopf, aber es stand auf beiden Beinen und hatte ein gelbes Fell, die schwanzspitze und die Brust wahren aber in einen strahlenden weis gefärbt, genauso wie die Beine die auch ab der Mitte weis wurden. Es war kurz vor einer Attacke auf das andere Tier das aussah wie eine Katze mit Handschuhen und einen seltsamen ring um den schweif hatte, sich aber ängstlich zusammen kauerte. Xerkses nahm seinen Ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte sich vor den unberechenbaren fuchs. Aber kurz bevor er Xerkses traf stoppte er. Die zeit schien für diesen Moment still zu stehen, Sekunden vergingen und die Mimik des Fuchses änderte sich auf einen schlag. Plötzlich wirkte er gar nicht mähr so böse sondern Ähre hilflos. Doch nach einen weiten Sprung zurück warf er Xerkses noch einen zornigen blick zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Xerkses drehte sich um, um zu schauen wie es der Katze ging, doch diese wurde durch den schock ohnmächtig. Er nahm sie auf den arm und trug sie zu ihm nachhause, wo er ihre Verletzungen behandelte, sie in sein Bett legte und sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr setzte.

Kapitel 2

Vergangenes

Am nächsten morgen wachte er sehr früh auf und begann darüber nachzudenken was in dieser Nacht geschähen war. Er überlegte warum sich diese wesen bekämpften und warum dieser Fuchs so erbarmungslos war. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wider an den ausdruck den der fuchs machte als sich Xerkses vor ihn stellte. Es ging ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, er schien für einen Augenblick so hilflos, als ob er angst davor hatte Xerkses zu verletzen. „Aber das ergibt doch keinen sin, " dachte er sich. Die Katze bekämpft er ohne Skrupel aber bei Xerkses hatte er angst. Plötzlich wurde die Katze unruhig und riss auf einmal ihre Augen auf als ob sie einen Alptraum hatte. Sie sprang auf nahm Kampfhaltung ein und fragte verwirrt wo sie sei. Xerkses antwortete leicht stotternd: „Bei mir, bei mir zuhause, du hast gestern dein Bewusstsein verloren und ich habe dich hierher gebracht um deine wunden zu versorgen. Erleichtert lockerte sie ihre Haltung wider und setzte sich. „Mein Name ist Xerkses Fando", sagte er. „Und wie heißt du wen ich fragen darf". „Mich nennt man Gatomon Level Rooky Typ Serum"; antwortete sie. Xerkses blickte sie leicht irritiert an und fragte sie was sie eigentlich für ein Wesen sei. Darauf entgegnete Gatomon nur: Na was wohl, ich bin natürlich ein Digimon. „Ein Digimon?! Was ist denn ein Digimon?", erkundigte er sich. Jetzt blickte sie leicht irritiert. " Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, du hast keine Ahnung was ein Digimon ist und hast mich trotzdem gerettet. Ich dachte immer ihr Menschen habt angst vor uns. Na gut dann erkläre ich es dir. Neben eurer Welt existieren noch andere Welten von denen ihr nichts wisst und eine davon ist die Digiwelt. Eigentlich ist es dort recht friedlich, aber seit kurzem passieren schreckliche dinge. Erst waren es nur Naturkatastrophen doch solange alle zusammengeholfen hatten passierte nichts Schlimmeres. Aber jetzt werden plötzlich alle Digimon so aggressiv als ob sich ein Virus in der Digiwelt verbreiten würde und alle beginnen zu kämpfen". Xerkses fragte ob dieses Fuchsdigimon sie aus diesem Grund angegriffen hatte. Ihr blick senkte sich und mit trauriger stimme sagte sie: „Renamon, nein leider nicht, das hat einen anderen Grund. Es ist schon lange her, etwa zu der zeit als sich die Digiwelt gerade veränderte. Renamon wanderte gerade mit Rika, ihrem Tamer durch die Digiwelt, sie waren ein wundervolles paar, als sich plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Digimon vor siestellte. Sie spürten sofort dass dieses Digimon abgrundtief böse war und Renamon griff es an. Doch. Was sie nicht wusste ist das es eine falle war. Das Digimon war eine Illusion und das richtige stand hinter Rika. Es warf eine vergiftete Nadel auf Rika packte sie und verschwand. Ich habe das ganze beobachtet war aber zu weit entfernt um ihnen zu helfen. Renamon sah mich und ich rannte vor schreck weg um mir einen klaren kopf darüber zu machen was ich gesehen hatte, doch das führte nur dazu das Renamon dachte ich hätte etwas damit zu tun, was ich ihr auch nicht verübeln kann. Eigentlich ist sie gar nicht böse, sie will nur nicht zugeben wie sehr ihr Rika fehlt und wie sehr sie diese Entführung getroffen hat. Sie ist einfach nur verzweifelt und jetzt da sie mich erwischt hatte hat sie nicht mal mehr eine einzige spur wo Rika sein könnte." „Und weist du noch einen Ort wo sie sein könnte", fragte Xerkses mit leiser stimme. „Ich wüste da nur noch einen. Es gibt in der Digiwelt einen Ort von wo vor langer zeit ein paar Virusdigimon die Digiwelt zerstören wollten. Damals haben sie aber die Legendären Digiritter besiegt, so erzählt es zumindest die Legende. Dieser Ort ist der Spiralturm und dort fühlt man noch eindeutig die Präsents des bösen." Wie kommt man den dort hin wollte Xerkses wissen. Darauf entgegnete Gatomon verwundert: „Warum willst du sie Retten?!" Xerkses sah leicht eingeschüchtert zu Boden und Gatomon sagte mit verständnisvoller stimme: „Du meinst es also wirklich ernst, aber die Digiwelt ist ein gefährlicher Ort. Bist du sicher das du dein Leben Riskieren willst, nur für ein Mädchen das du noch nicht mal kennst." „Nein!", antwortete er. „Ich will mein leben Riskieren um Renamon zu helfen. Als ich dich gestern gerettet habe und Renamon in die Augen sah, sah ich führ einen kurzen Moment wie fiel trauer in ihr war und ich ertrage es einfach nicht wen jemand so leiden muss. Voller Enthusiasmus sagt Gatomon: „Na gut ich werde dir helfen Rika zu befreien, aber vorher muss ich dir noch eine frage stellen. Willst du mein Tamer werden." „Dein Tamer?!"sagte er irritiert. „Nicht das du mich jetzt falsch verstehst ich würde nichts lieber als dein Tamer werden das kannst du mir glauben, aber das ist doch noch alles recht neu für mich und ich bin auch nicht gerade der typ der gut in eine Gruppe passt. Eher ein einsamer Wolf. Probieren können wir es ja erstmal ich will nur nicht das du dich zu sehr auf mich verlässt da ich selber nicht weis wie ich bei Gefahr reagieren werde." Gatomon war damit einverstanden und Kurtz darauf gingen sie los Richtung Park.

Kapitel 3

Die Digiwelt

Faszination breitete sich in Xerkses Gesicht aus als er den riesigen Energiestrom sah mit den sie in die Digiwelt gelangen wollte. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen an diesen Ort. Rund um dieses Portal scharten sich allerlei Personen. Auch ein paar Typen mit weisen Kitteln waren da die eine Absperrung um das Phänomen errichteten. „Wie sollen wir den nur an den vielen Leuten unbemerkt vorbeikommen", sagte Xerkses zu Gatomon, doch sie war schon auf den weg mitten durch die Menschenmenge. Zwar ging sie auf allen fieren aber die Leute beobachteten sie trotzdem. Zögernd setzte sich auch Xerkses in Bewegung und folgte ihr. Ihm war nicht so ganz wohl dabei das ihn die ganzen Leute anstarrten aber das wollte er verbergen. Unbemerkt kahmen sie zu der Absperrung doch als sie dieses Hindernis mit einen Sprung überwanden hörten sie schon den ersten Wissenschaftler rufen: „Stehen bleiben, hier ist kein zutritt für zivil Personen!" Doch das hinderte sie nicht und so überquerte erst Gatomon und dann Xerkses die Pforte. Eine Sekunde später waren sie auch schon in der Digiwelt. Zumindest Xerkses den von Gatomon fehlte jegliche spur. Xerkses war etwas verwirrt darüber das er Plötzlich alleine in der Digiwelt stand und es sah auch noch so aus als würde es jeden Augenblick zu regnen beginnen. Daraufhin sah er sich nach einen unterschlupf um der möglichst nicht weit von ihm entfernt war und er wurde fündig. Ungefähr einen halben Kilometer Östlich von ihm war eine Höhle in einen berg zu der er sofort hinlief, aber da der regen noch nicht begonnen hatte beschloss er erst noch ein bisschen höher auf den berg zu klettern um Nach Gatomon ausschau zu halten. Doch als er gerade bei der Höhle ankam schlug auch schon der erste Blitz genau auf den Gipfel desselben Berges ein und ein Lauter schrei ertönte. Plötzlich begann ein Gigantisches Unwetter und von dem Ort wo Xerkses auftauchte begann sich ein Tornado zu bilden. Wie im Wahn begann Xerkses den berg hochzuklettern um den Wesen zu helfen das da schrie. Er wurde immer schneller um so Neher er den Gipfel Kahm und kurz vor der spitze stoppte er den da lag Renamon. Er war wie in Throns als er sie da Schwerverletzt liegen sah und lief zu ihr doch als er sie hochheben wollte bekam er einen elektrischen schlag. Im selben Moment holte Renamon tief Luft, es war als würde ihr die Seele wider in den körperfliesen. Wieder pausierte er kurz um zu realisieren was da geschah. Dann Nahm er sie hoch und Rannte so schnell wie er konnte Richtung Höhle doch der weg von den er kahm wurde von einen Erdrutsch erfasst und als er gerade einen anderen weg suchen wollte Rutschte er auch ab. Die Blitze die um ihn herum einschlugen wirkten als ob sie den Weltuntergang einläuten würden und der Tornado kam auch immer näher. Endlich hatte er wider festen Boden unter den Füssen doch schon kam er in die nächste missliche Lage den bei dieser Rutschpartie verletzte er sich seinen knöchel was er bei seinen ersten schritt bemerkte und umknickte. Er ging in die hocke. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen aber nicht wegen des Schmerzes sondern weil er fürchtete das er Renamon nicht retten könnte. In diesen Moment dachte er an das Gespräch das er mit Gatomon führte bevor sie in die Digiwelt aufgebrochen sind. Das er nicht wusste wie er in so einer Situation reagieren würde und jetzt war sie gekommen. „Aber so soll es nicht enden, und wen ich dabei drauf gehe, ich rette dich Renamon!", sagte er sich und stand wider auf. Er musste sich jetzt beeilen da der Tornado schon fast bei ihnen war doch er schafte es noch rechtzeitig und lief tief genug in die Höhle Sodas der sturm ihnen nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Ruhig legte er Renamon an die Höhlenwand, deckte sie mit seiner Jacke zu und setzte sich neben sie. Dan Schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein. Doch schon ein paar Minuten später wurde er wider wach da er eine stimme hörte. „Was sollen wir mit dem jungen machen?" „ Lass ihn liegen er ist unsere zeit nicht wärt, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun." antwortete eine zweite etwas tiefere stimme. Xerkses öffnete seine Augen und drehte seinen kopf nach rechts von wo die stimmen kahmen. Er sah drei Personen, typen mit langen Mänteln und der Größte von ihnen hatte Renamon auf seiner schulter liegen. „Was macht ihr mit Renamon!"schrie er doch sie taten so als ob sie ihn nicht hören konnten. „Ich habe euch etwas gefragt!"rief er erneut doch als er gerade aufstehen wollte blieb der mittlere typ stehen, drehte sich halb zu ihn um und sagte. „Bleib lieber liegen wen du weist was gut für dich ist."Xerkses zögerte kurz aber dann stand er doch auf."Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr mit Renamon vor." „Wer wir sind?!" widerholte er Xerkses verächtlich. Jetzt drehten sich alle drei um. „Wir sind die Illumimon." Aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie sahen zwar ein bisschen unheimlich aus aber trotzdem wie Menschen, was er ihnen auch sagte. Plötzlich verschwand der typ und tauchte im selben Moment wider hinter ihm auf, doch bevor Xerkses überhaupt verstand was geschah hatte ihn der typ auch schon mit einem gekonnten Handkantenschlag betäubt. Bevor er ohnmächtig wurde hörte er sie noch sagen „Der junge könnte uns noch von nutzen sein, nehmen wie ihn erstmal mit." „Ich würde ihn lieber jetzt beseitigen…. Aber, na gut Nehmen wir ihn mit.". Und so brachten sie Renamon und Xerkses immer tiefer in die höhle.

Kapitel 4

Der Ausbruch

Als Xerkses wider wach wurde fand er sich mit Grießigen Kopfschmerzen und einer Zelle wieder."Na, auch schon wach", sagte eine stimme neben ihm mit leicht selbstgefälliger stimme. „Du hattest echt glück, normalerweise reagieren die Illumimon nicht so gelassen wen man sie auf ihre menschliche gestallt anspricht." „Oohhh, das nennst du gelassen, man brummt mir der Schädel." Antwortete Xerkses darauf leicht verwirrt. Jetzt begann der typ zu lachen. „Ich bin Janos Chester du kannst mich Jan nennen." „Ich bin Xerkses Fando, alias Xerks. Ach ja und ich bin zum ersten Mal in der Digiwelt, währe schön wen du mich mal aufklären könntest warum wir eigentlich hier eingesperrt sind und währ diese Illumimon sind." „ Also warum wir hier eingesperrt sind weis ich auch nicht. Ich weis nur dass sich so ein größenwahnsinniger typ als Digimon Kaiser bezeichnet und Digimon sowie Menschen einsperren lässt. Und diese Illumimon, naja, sie wahren vor langer zeit mal Menschen nur die gier nach macht und stärke brachte sie irgendwann zum Digimon Kaiser, der hat ihnen dann irgend ein Serum gespritzt wodurch sie zu diesen halbwesen wurden. Eine Gehirnwäsche gab's dabei gratis dazu so das sie jeden befehl von diesen typen befolgen müssen was ihnen gehörig gegen den strich geht den klar denken können sie noch. Ach ja und sie hassen es wen man sie mit Menschen vergleicht." „ Ach das ist alles, ein größenwahnsinniger typ der Leute einsperrt und gedopte halbwesen", antwortete er darauf sarkastisch." Aber was machst du eigentlich hier wen ich fragen darf?" Xerkses senkte seinen Kopf und antwortete mit leiser leicht betrübter stimme: „Ich muss jemanden retten." Ich bin während eines Spazierganges im Park auf Renamon gestoßen das Gatomon Jagte und sie immer wider angriff, ich habe mich eingemischt worauf Renamon floh und ich Gatomon bei mir zuhause gesundpflegte, sie hat mir von der Situation in der Digiwelt erzählt und, naja kurz darauf wahr ich im Grunde auch schon hier. Und was machst du-" Plötzlich unterbrach eine stimme das Gespräch. Es war Gatomon die sich an den wachen vorbeischlich um sie zu befreien. „ Geht es euch gut?" fragte sie die beiden flüsternd. Nun stand Janos auf und Xerkses bemerkt erst jetzt wie cool er ihm Grunde aussah worauf er etwas neidisch wurde. Er trug einen langen roten Mantel mit dazu passenden roten haaren. Seine restlichen Klamotten hatten auch ein rot-schwarzes muster. Nur die Handschuhe die er trug wirkten etwas überheblich, aber das Farblich gleiche Digivice glich das aus, obwohl Xerkses es sowieso eher für einen MP4 Player hielt. Jetzt verbeugte er sich plötzlich vor Gatomon und stellte sich vor worauf Xerkses nur mit offenem Mund dastand und dachte

--Was'n jetzt los, macht er etwa Gatomon an? O.O--

„Dafür ist jetzt keine zeit, Beeilung bevor die wachen zurück kommen", sagte sie während sie die Tür mit einem schlüssel öffnete. „Wo hast du den dehn her?" fragte Xerkses verdutzt." Den habe ich einer wache abgenommen und jetzt kommt schnell." Doch als Xerkses die Zelle verlassen hatte blieb er kurz stehen. Er wahr überwältigt von der Größe dieses Raumes und gleichermaßen schockiert darüber das es anscheinend ein einziges grießiges Gefängnis wahr. Er ging ein paar schritte nach vorne und stoppte bei einen Riesigen runden loch im raum das sich über gut 300 Stockwerke zock. Jetzt bemerkte er erst wie fiele Menschen und Digimon hier in Wirklichkeit eingesperrt wahren da auf seinen momentanen Stockwerk schon ein paar hundert wahren und es nicht so aussah als würde sich diese Situation auf den anderen ändern. „Wach auf Xerkses wir müssen hier raus!"sagte Janos und zog ihn ein paar Mal an der Hand. Dan kahm er wider zu sich und rannte mit seinen freunden Richtung Fahrstuhl. Doch plötzlich tauchten 3 Gotsumon vor ihnen auf und griffen sie an. Bei dem versuch auszuweichen Stürzten die drei über das Gellender und fielen ein paar Stockwerke tief. Doch zum glück reagierte Janos schnell und zog ein Seil aus seinen Mantel mit dem es ihm nach dem 2ten Wurf gelang eine Statue auf einen Stockwerk zu erwischen. Er schnappte sich Gatomon und Xerkses und hätte es fast geschafft zumindest eine Bruchlandung auf der momentanen ebene zu machen doch Xerkses rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel weiter. Er bemerkte noch wie ihn plötzlich irgendwer am arm packte doch dann verlor er wider das Bewusstsein.

Kapitel 5

Das widersehen

Langsam öffnete Xerkses die Augen und Blickte zu Gatomon wie sie ihn verträumt ansah. Doch als sieh bemerkte das er wach wahr wurde sie rot und senkt ihren kopf schüchtern.

--Kann es sein das sie auf mich steht? --

Dachte sich Xerkses leicht irritiert. Plötzlich kahm Janos in den raum. „Na wird ja auch schon zeit das du wider wach bist! Man ich kenne dich erst seit einen tag und du wahrst schon 2-mal ohnmächtig, "sagte er." Hast uns ja nenn ganz schönen schrecken eingejagt, mach das nie wider." „Hättest mich ja auch gleich richtig festhalten können und mir keinen Freiflug spendieren." Fing Xerkses an zu lachen. „Was?! Jetzt auch noch frech werden. "fing Janos auch zu lachen an. „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran das ich gefallen bin." Fragte er. „ Das wahr Renamon, sie hat dich auf einen der unteren Etagen am arm gepackt und hochgezogen. Dan hat sie uns noch geholfen aus dem gefängni-" „Was?! Renamon hat mich gerettet?? Wo ist sie?" „Sie steht draußen vor der Tür aber ich würde mich an deiner stelle nicht so freuen, sie wahr ganz schön unhöflich. Hat kein Wort mit uns gesprochen und außerdem. Hey bleib hier. Warte gefälligst bis ich zu ende geredet habe." Doch Xerkses konnte ihn schon nicht mehr hören weil er zu Renamon gerannt war. Es war draußen noch immer sehr stürmisch doch Renamon sah er nirgends. Er ging ein paar schritte und sah sich um doch keine spur von ihr. Enttäuscht drehte er sich wider um, um zurück ins haus zu gehen doch plötzlich stand sie nicht mal einen Meter vor ihm. Erschreckt taumelte er ein paar schritte zurück und fiel hin. Sein Herz schlug wild und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er sich wider gefangen hatte. Er stand auf und fragte ob es ihr gut ginge. Sie betrachtete ihn nur kurz, drehte sich um und ging weg. Nach ein paar schritten sagte sie noch zu ihm:" Jetzt sind wir Quitt, geh wider nach hause oder halte dich wenigstens von mir fern, ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht." "Warte, mal" "Was den noch?!" "Wir sind noch nicht Quitt!" Jetzt blieb Renamon stehen "Was meinst du damit?" "Bei unserer ersten Begegnung, wenn ich nicht gewesen währe hättest du Gatomon getötet! Ohne mich währst du jetzt ein Mörder! Und wenn dir das noch nicht reicht dann hast du immer noch Gatomon gegenüber eine schuld." "Komm auf den Punkt, was willst du!?" Xerkses ging ein paar schritte näher an Renamon heran bis er genau hinter ihr stand und mit leiser stimme sagte:" Ich will dir dabei helfen Rika zu befreien. Selbst wen du kein mitleid willst, dann nimm wenigstens meine Hilfe an.

Es ist ganz einfach entweder du erlaubst mir mit dir los zu ziehen und Rika zu befreien, oder du erlaubst es nicht und ich versuche sie selber ohne deiner zusage zu befreien." Nun wurde Renamon etwas unwohl und Xerkses wusste das auch, aber er wollte das sie sich eindeutig entscheidet. Zwischen ihren stolz und seiner Hilfe. „Entscheide dich! Wen du meine Hilfe nicht wollen würdest, dann würdest du nicht darüber nachdenken müssen. Alleine dein zögern sagt mir das du nicht so selbstbewusst bist wie du tust. Du willst sie retten und du denkst das die einzige Möglichkeit dass zu erreichen ist jetzt stark zu sein aber in einen punkt irrst du dich! Deine Gefühle zuzugeben ist keine schwäche, es ist der einzige weg damit fertig zu werden. Du staust sie auf und damit wird der schmerz immer größer bist du blind davon wirst. Dein angriff auf Gatomon ist der beste Beweis dafür!" Die Sekunden vergingen und keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Xerkses wusste nicht einmal wie Renamon jetzt reagierte da sie noch immer mit dem rücken zu ihm stand. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre schulter und wollte sie zu sich drehen aber Renamon lief davon und Xerkses bemerkte das sie weinte. Sie sprang über ein paar Dächer und verschwand dann. Plötzlich hörte er Gatomon hinter sich. „Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

Kapitel 6

Digimon und Tamer

„Es geht um Renamon. Als ich gestern in diesen Gefängnis war um dich zu befreien habe ich auch Renamon gesehen. Ich hatte der wache gerade den schlüssel abgenommen und rannte in die Richtung deiner Zelle als ich an ihr vorbeikahm. Sie saß in einer Zelle mit verschränkten armen und den kopf gesenkt. Ich wollte sie ansprechen aber ich war mir nicht sicher wie sie darauf reagieren würde nach dem was da letztens passiert war. Darum entriegelte ich die Tür und lief weiter ohne etwas zu sagen oder von ihr gesehen zu werden. zögerte einen Augenblick weil ich nicht wusste wie sie mir gegenüber reagieren würde wen ich die Zellentür jetzt öffnete. Aber dann entriegelte ich doch die Zelle und bevor sie mich sah rannte ich weiter. Ich habe mich noch kurz hinter ein paar Kisten versteckt und beobachtet wie sie aus der Zelle kahm. Sie ging ein paar schritte nach vorne und sah sich um, dann wischte sie sich die tränen aus dem Gesicht und sprang hinauf in eines der anderen Stockwerke. Kurz darauf habe ich dich und Janos befreit und den Rest kennst du ja. Es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen aber du hast sie falsch eingeschätzt. Sie sieht ihre Gefühle nicht als schwäche sondern sie geben ihr eher kraft und was du zu ihr sagtest hat sie sicher sehr verletzt. Sie wirkt zwar auf den ersten blick etwas arrogant aber wenn sie ihre Gefühle nicht so im griff hätte, hätte sie auch nicht mehr die kraft Rika zu retten. Du konntest es nicht wissen aber Renamon und Rika würden alles für einander machen und haben auch schon eine menge miteinander durchgemacht. Du hast schon recht das es sie blind macht wie sie ihre Gefühle unterdrückt aber sie nimmt es in kauf weil sie dadurch die kraft bekommt die sie braucht. Sie können beide einfach nicht ohne den anderen Leben. Die Bindung zwischen einen Tamer und seinen Partner lässt sich nicht in worte fassen." „ Ich bin so ein IDIOT!" schrie Xerkses. „Ich muss das wider in Ordnung bringen." Nun drehte er sich um und lief in dieselbe Richtung in die auch Renamon verschwand. „Nein ich bin der Idiot…" flüsterte Gatomon. Plötzlich tauchte Janos neben ihr auf. "Na sieh mal einer an. Hast du dich tatsächlich in diesen jungen verguckt? Aber trotzdem hilfst du ihm dabei sich mit Renamon anzufreunden wodurch dir möglicherweise die einzige Chance verloren geht SEIN Partner zu werden." „Halt die klappe! Renamon hat schon einen Partner, Rika. Ich habe immer noch dieselbe Chance wie vorher." Das sagte sie zumindest aber in Gedanken gab sie Janos recht. Was nützt es ihr wen er lieber bei Renamon ist. Selbst wen sie keine Partner werden können währe Gatomon nur die zweite Wahl. Xerkses sprang von dach zu dach und warf suchend blicke über die ganze Gegend doch von Renamon fehlte jede spur. „Wo bist du nur?" dachte er sich. „Es tut mir leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe ich wollte dich nicht verletzen". Jetzt sprang er von einen dach und ging ein paar schritte. Geistig bereitete er sich schon auf das Gespräch mit ihr vor, er wollte nicht noch einmal so einen Fehler begehen, doch plötzlich hörte er sie. Er ging zu ihr doch dann blieb er an einer Hausecke stehen. Er wusste das wen er noch einen schritt weitergehen würde bei ihr währe doch er fühlte sich zu schlecht. Sie hatte die ganze zeit auf stark gemacht und damit er sie nicht weinen sah lief sie weg. Es würde ihr wahrscheinlich peinlich sein wen er sich jetzt vor sie stellen würde in so einen schwachen Moment von ihr. Aber nichts tun konnte er auch nicht und so lehnte er sich an die Wand, schloss seine Augen und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen um sie anzusprechen ohne sich vor sieh zu stellen oder auch nur im entferntesten zu wissen wie sie reagieren würde. „Renamon". Sie erschrak. „Bitte lauf nicht weg ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Gatomon hat mir einiges erzählt über dich und Rika. Aber ich will nicht wider etwas falsches sagen und darum erzähle ich dir erstmal etwas von mir. Als ich dich das erste mal sah wahr ich verwirrt. Ich habe mich zwischen dich und Gatomon gestellt aber nur weil ich wusste das du mir nichts tun würdest. Ich habe dich nicht für gefährlich eingeschätzt sonst hätte ich versucht den angriff abzuwehren. Ich wusste das du nicht wirklich böse wahrst und darum verstand ich nicht warum du so etwas getan hast. Und vorhin dachte ich das ich es verstanden hätte. Ich wahr zu oberflächlich und habe nicht Neher nachgefragt weil ich dachte du würdest sowieso nicht ehrlich zu mir sein anstatt zu versuchen dein vertrauen zu gewinnen und dabei habe ich dich verletzt und ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben wie leid mir das tut. Ich fühle mich schlecht deswegen und will mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich gehe jetzt besser.…" Xerkses öffnete seine Augen wider und begann zurückzugehen als Renamon ihn unerwartet von hinten umarmte. Im ersten Augenblick wahr er glücklich darüber das er ihr vertrauen gewonnen hatte doch dann sah er das sie noch immer weinte und mit ruhiger stimme sagte er ihr: „Ich verspreche dir das wir sie retten werden, du kannst mir vertrauen." Nun drehte er sich um und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Kapitel 7

Der Kampf

Gatomon und Janos stritten sich Zwischenzeitlich noch immer nur hatten sie den streit im haus vorgesetzt. „Warum kannst du ihm den nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Er ist ein netter typ, der versteht das sicher." „Ich will sein Partner werden, aber das kann ich nur wen er aus eigenen willen zu mir kommt, du als Tamer solltest das doch verstehen." Plötzlich hörten sie wie Janos die Tür öffnete. „Kein Wort zu ihm verstanden!" flüsterte Gatomon Janos noch aggressiv zu. Gedankenversunken betrat Xerkses das zimmer. „Hey Leute…ich muss euch etwas sagen." Janos erwiderte nur : „Das trifft sich gut ich hab dir nämlich auch was zu erzählen" „So? Was den?" fragte er verwirrt. Im selben Moment fuhr Gatomon die Krallen aus und warf Janos einen Kaltherzigen blick zu. Wen blicke töten könnten…Das beschreibt die Stimmung in diesen Moment recht genau. Janos war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher ob das so eine gute Idee war und Xerkses fuhr fort. „Egal…Ich werde mich zusammen mit Renamon auf den weg machen um Rika zu suchen." „Du meinst wohl wir!?" „Nein ich gehe alleine mit Renamon" „Kommt gar nicht in frage wir kommen mit, stimmt's Gatomon?" Doch sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Ich gehe allein! Und das ist mein letztes Wort". Nun wollte er sich gerade umdrehen um zugehen aber Janos packte Ihn mit einer Hand am t-Shirt genau unterhalb seines Halses wehrend er die andere Hand zu einer Faust ballte." „Du spinnst ja! Ich komme mit und das ist MEIN letztes Wort." Xerkses legte seine Hand auf die von Janos und wante einen griff an bei der er ihm die Hand verdrehte. So wahr es im ein leichtes sich zu befreien doch nun konnte sich Janos nicht mehr beherrschen und verpasste ihm eine wodurch Xerkses gut drei Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde. Langsam stand er wider auf und mit einen teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck sagte er nur: „Das tat weh." Während er sich mit der Hand über seine Wange strich. Doch jetzt drehte er sich wider von Janos weg und ging los. Janos stellte sich darauf hin gleich wider vor ihn, packte in diesmal mit der anderen Hand und sagte: „Von mir aus können wir das Spielchen den ganzen tag treiben, oder du sagst mir warum wir nicht mitkommen können!" „Einmal reicht." waren seine worte. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen". Nun legte er ein zweites Mal die Hand auf seine und wider schafte es Janos nicht ihn weiter festzuhalten. „Du willst es ja anscheinend nicht anders". Und wider schlug er ihn doch diesmal rührte sich Xerkses keinen Millimeter. Langsam zog Janos die Hand zurück, verblüfft das Xerkses immer noch stand. „Ich sagte einmal reicht" Mit diesen worten begann er dem Gegenangriff. Er zog Janos Neher an sich heran und rammte im das knie in den Magen wodurch dieser husten zu Boden ging. Dann machte er sich ein drittes mal auf den weg. Gatomon beobachtete das geschehen nur fassungslos. Inzwischen stand Janos wider langsam auf."hust, dann las wenigstens Gatomon mitkommen!?" Etwas verwirrt sah er ihn noch einmal an, dann schwankte sein blick zu Gatomon, bevor er seinen weg fortsetzte."Verdammt!! Wen ich gewusst hätte wie stark er ist hätte ich mich nicht zurückgehalten! „Lass uns gehen. "sagte Gatomon. „Wo hin?" „Na wo hin wohl. Dein Digimon befreien. Es wurde doch auch gefangen genommen oder?" „Oooooo verdammt!!" Auf das hab ich ja total vergessen, er wird mich umbringen…"

Kapitel 8

Folter

Als Xerkses weit genug von ihnen entfernt wahr tauchte plötzlich Renamon neben ihm auf. Sie gingen ein paar schritte ohne etwas zu sagen doch dann fing Renamon an. „Was passiert ist wahr meine schuld." „Nein, es wahr nicht deine schuld, es wahr Janos Entscheidung das er mich geschlagen hat, genauso wie es meine Entscheidung wahr mich nach dem 2 Treffer zu wehren. Du hattest nichts damit zu tun." Doch eigentlich hatte sie irgendwie recht. Wen er Janos gesagt hätte das Renamon ein zu schlechtes gewissen hat als sich von ihnen helfen zu lassen, währe es sicher nicht so weit gekommen. Doch nachdem er jetzt endlich Renamon's vertrauen gewonnen hatte, wollte er es nicht verlieren nur weil er jeden x beliebigen typen erzählt wie schlecht es ihr geht. Vor allem da sie nicht bemitleidet werden will. „Du hast gesagt ich sollte mich nicht einmischen egal was ich sehe. Wusstest du das sowas passieren würde?" „Naja ich wusste das er es nicht so einfach hinnehmen würde aber das sowas passieren würde...nein damit hab ich nicht gerechnet". Nun lächelte er und hob den kopf mit einen ausgelassenen seufzen. „Was hast du den?" fragte sie ihn verwirrt. „Ach nichts, ich hab nur nicht gemerkt wie schön das wetter auf einmal ist. Keine einzige Wolke mehr am himmel." Renamon sah auch in den himmel und lächelte einen kurzen Moment. Eine banale Bemerkung aber sie wurde dadurch abgelenkt und das wahr sein ziel. Doch leider nur für einen Moment. „Wo sollen wir jetzt hingehen?" fragend sah sie ihn an. „Gatomon hat mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung gesagt das sieh glaubt Rika könnte im Spiralturm sein. Da können wir sie ja suchen?" „Tut mir leid aber das Gefängnis aus dem wir ausgebrochen sind wahr der Spiralturm." Ratlos blieb Xerkses stehen, doch Renamon redete weiter. „Gehen wir trotzdem wider zurück." „Was meinst du damit?" „Auch wen Rika dort nicht gefangen ist sind es immer noch sehr fiele andere. Menschen, Digimon aber hauptsächlich von ihm selbst erschaffene wesen. Er vermischt einfach die DNA von ein paar Digimon und hofft auf ein gutes Ergebnis und dabei schreckt er nicht einmal davor zurück mit der Digimonseele zu experimentieren. Was er macht ist krank!!" „Was meinst du damit? Haben Digimon eine andere Seele als wir Menschen?" Plötzlich hörte er eine stimme hinter sich die ihn sarkastisch zurief: „Du hast es erkannt! Gratuliere. Digimon haben eine andere Seele." Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um. Ein junge, ein bisschen Elter als Xerkses wahr es der ihnen zugerufen hatte. „Respekt. Nicht nur das du mir einmal entkommen bist Renamon, nein ein zweites mal hast du es tatsächlich auch noch geschafft.

--Ein zweites mal? Warum hat Renamon mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich dachte sie vertraut mir jetzt endlich und woher weiß sie so fiel über den typen?--

„Aber dieses mal hast du nicht so fiel glück, meine Geduld ist am ende." Er gab mit einer Handbewegung ein Signal und plötzlich tauchten aus allen Häusern, Dächern und dunklen ecken diese wesen auf. „Was sind das für Digimon" schrie Xerkses ihm zu. „Das sind keine Digimon, das sind meine Diener. Von mir erschaffen wesen deren einziger Lebenssinn ist mir zu gehorchen." Nun sprang er von dem dach drehte sich um und öffnete das Tor das vor im stand. Eine merkwürdige Konstruktion kahm zum Vorschein. Am Boden wahr eine blaue platte befestigt die von einen Goldenen Ring umrahmt wurde. Aus diesen Ring kahmen blaue blitzte die nach oben direkt in einen weiteren solchen ring gingen. „Folgt mir" Nun ging er darauf zu und umso näher er dem teil kahm umso dichter wurde das Gebilde bis es schließlich genau so wie der strahl aussah der ihn in die Digiwelt brachte. Er ging durch und was währe ihnen auch anderes über geblieben als ihm zu folgen da sie von seinen Geschöpfen umkreist wahren. Nun wahren sie also wider gefangene. Was würde der typ mit ihnen machen? Doch sein Atem stoppte als er den energiestrahl wider verlies. Er wahr in einen kleinen raum angekommen mit fielen Geräten zu Analyse und noch mehr von denen er sich nicht einmal vorstellen wollte für was sie wahren. Doch was ihm so erschreckte wahr etwas anderes. „Rika??" Sein verdacht bestätigte sich als er Renamon fragende stimme hörte. Mitten im raum, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, einen leeren ausdruck im Gesicht, saß dieses Mädchen mit den Orangenen haaren. Rika, nach der sie gesucht hatten. Rika, Renamon's Partner wahr es wegen der er nun einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck machte. Sieh sah aus als hätte sie schon lange jede Hoffnung verloren und neben ihr stand dieser typ der ihr eine klinge an den hals hielt. Nun hob Rika langsam ihren kopf. „R-renamon…bist…bist du das??" Anscheinend hatte ihr der typ irgentwas verabreicht. Schmerzverzerrt wannte sich Renamon für einen Moment ab. Nach so langer zeit hatte sie Rika gefunden doch jetzt konnte sie, sie nicht einmal ansehen. Sieh sank zu Boden und weinte. Rika saß da keine 2meter von ihr entfernt aber sie konnte nichts machen weil er sie sonst womöglich umgebracht hätte. „Genug jetzt. Ich habe euch aus einem bestimmten Grund hier her gebracht. Naja dich jedenfalls Renamon, um deine Begleitung kümmere ich mich später. Xerkses wen ich mich nicht irre. Hinter dir ist eine Zelle. Geh hinein." Er wagte nicht auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden im zu provozieren und so befolgte er stumm den befehl. Zwei Sekunden nachdem er diesen etwa 3m² großen raum betrat erzeugt sich ein energieschild um ihn herum. „So jetzt zu dir Renamon. Setz du dich auf dem Stuhl links neben Rika." Und auch sie gehorchte ohne zu zögern. Er scannte Rikas gehirnströme nur noch einmal und fing dann an. Er betätigte einen Schalter nach dem anderen. Der erste fesselte Renamon. Der zweite richtete die Stühle so aus das Rika und Renamon direkt gegenüber von einander sahsen. Doch vor dem dritten Schalter lächelte er noch kurz bevor er ihn umlegte. Es wahren Elektroschocks mit denen er Rika folterte. Zeitgleich fing auch Renamon an vor schmerzen zu schreien. Xerkses sah weg. Dann dachte er an Rika und Renamon. Sie konnten den ganzen nicht so einfach entgehen wir er durch Einfaches wegsehen. Das mindeste was er nun tun konnte wahr mit anzusehen wie sieh leiden, sonst hätte er sich nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen können was ihnen da gerade passierte. Nach etwa 10 Sekunden beendete er die folter. Wider scannte er Rika's gehirnströme die nun das Bewusstsein verloren hatte genau wie Renamon. „Nah endlich! Ich habe die Daten die ich brauche." „Ist es jetzt endlich vorbei!?"wimmerte Xerkses. „Ich will mal gnädig sein und dich gehen lassen jetzt wo ich die Digiseele entschlüsselt habe und mir alle Digimon Untertan machen kann. Aber Rika und Renamon bleiben hier." nun ging er wider zu rika und nahm ihr eine Blutprobe ab. „Du bist ein Monster" „Ja….das bin ich wohl, weder Mensch noch Digimon" Xerkses wollte wissen was er damit meinte aber er hasste ihn zu sehr als das er mit ihm noch normal sprechen hätte könnte. Abschließend mischte er noch ein paar Chemikalien zusammen füllte diese in eine spritzte und ging auf Rika zu, doch als er sie ihr etwa zur helfte verabreicht hatte fiel das licht aus und eine Explosion wahr zu hören. Der ganze Raum wackelte und Xerkses fiel hin. Plötzlich gingen ein Alarm los und lichter hüllten den raum in ein tiefrot. Rechts in der wand wahr nun plötzlich ein loch und eine Vulpine Gestalt wahr hinter den Rauchschwaden zu erkennen. „Gut gemacht Skull-Renamon, Gatomon Beeilung." Es wahr Janos stimme die er da hörte. Dan sah er zurück zu diesen typ der voller entsetzten auf seinen arm starte in dem die spritzte steckte die er gerade noch restlos Rika spritzen wollte. Nun wurde er panisch und suchte anscheinend nach dem Gegenmittel. Skull-Renamon befreite inzwischen Renamon Gatomon öffnete Xerkses Zellen und Janos befreite Rika. „Beeilung Xerkses wir müssen hier raus" schrie Janos ihn an. Aber Xerkses hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Er rannte zu ihm diesen Psychopath der mit herzrasen an den Sessel gelehnt sahs. Anscheinend wahren die spritzten in der kleinen Schatulle neben im das Gegenmittel für…er wusste nicht einmal für was. Xerkses nahm die Schatulle an sich und verpasste ihm noch einen kick der ihn quer durch den ganzen raum fliegen ließ. Dann rannte er zusammen mit Janos und skull-Renamon die Rika und Renamon auf ihren rücken trugen nach draußen. „Wo ist Gatomon?" „Mach dir keine sorgen sie kommt gleich nach. Folge uns einfach." Sieh liefen den gang entlang. „So die nächste Tür rechst ist unser Fluchtweg." Doch als sie gerade um die ecke kahmen sahen sie das ihnen ein Illumimon den weg versperrte.

Janos--So ein Mist so kann skull-Renamon nicht kämpfen und Xerkses Renamon zu übergeben würde zu lange dauern--

„Mach dir keine sorgen Janos, den übernehme ich." „Bist du irre du hast keine Chance gegen das Vieh!!" „Vertrau mir, ich habe einen plan!" „Du bist-" „Halt die klappe wir haben keine zeit!!" „Na gut, ich hoffe du weißt was du tust."Zu dritt rannten sie sie jetzt auf diese Illumimon zu. „Ihr habt keine Chance, vergesst es!" Nun startete es anscheinend einen angriff mit den es alle drei auf einmal ausschalten wollte doch Xerkses unterbrach ihn dabei. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich mich von dir besiegen lasse schließlich bist du auch nur ein bedauernswerdet Mensch!" Xerkses plan ging auf und das Illumimon attackierte nun nur noch ihn. Zu seinen glück aber nur mit einen normalen schlag und nicht mehr mit einer so zerstörerischen Attacke, was aber immer noch genug wahr. Ein schlag und Xerkses wahr das einzige was noch zwischen der Faust des Illumimon und der mauer wahr. Er spuckte Blut. Die anderen 2 liefen inzwischen durch die Tür und durch das Portal. „Du hast verloren" sagte Xerkses und rammte ihm eine spritze in den arm. Das gegen mittel wahr nicht das einzige was er mitgenommen hatte. Nein eine andere spritzt die er sah hatte er sich für einen derartigen Notfall auch eingesteckt."VERDAMMT WAS HAST DU MIR DA GESPRITZT KLEINER!!" Doch Xerkses war direkt nach dieser Aktion in Ohnmacht gefallen. Nun kahm auch Gatomon um die ecke die gerade noch mit ansah wie sich das Illumimon wider in einen schwachen Menschen zurück verwandelte. Jetzt kahm Skull-Renamon wider aus dem Portal und schnappte sich Xerkses. Kurz darauf waren sie wider alle auf der anderen Seite vereint.

Kapitel 9

Neue Erkenntnisse und altes Leid

--Bin ich tot?--

fragte sich Xerkses als er langsam das Bewusstsein wider erlangte. Doch die schmerzen in seiner Brust machten ihn unmissverständlich klar das seine Seele noch an seinen Körper gebunden wahr.

--Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich…Ich wahr zusammen mit Renamon und Rika gefangen.-- Nun verlor er wider das Bewusstsein und hatte in einen Traum diese Bilder noch einmal vor Augen. Rika's und Renamon's schreie konnte er auch noch eindeutig hören die ihm dann wider aus dem schlaf rissen. „Hattest du einen Albtraum?" fragte ihn Gatomon die in anscheinend schon seit einiger zeit versuchte zu wecken. „Ja" sagte er noch leicht keuchen. Aber es war kein Albtraum, sondern nur Erinnerungen. Dann bemerkte er wider die schmerzt in seiner Brust und zuckte zusammen. „Schlafe besser noch ein bisschen, bei deiner Rettungsaktion hat dir dieses Illumimon mehrere Rippen gebrochen." Doch immer wen er seine Augen Schloss hatte er diese Bilder von seinen Augen. Nein jetzt konnte er nicht schlafen nicht bis er nicht wusste wie es Rika und Renamon ging. Er sah sich um und da Sassen sie, nur… getrennt von einander? Links im raum Rika die nachdenklich zu Boden blickte. Rechts im raum Renamon die auch nicht glücklicher schien. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er Gatomon. „Wir sind doch alle endkommen, oder?" „Ja schon aber, wie wahren zu langsam." „Was meinst du damit?" „Warte noch kurz. Janos sollte gleich wider zurück sein dann erkläre ich alles genau." Und so war es, nach ein paar Minuten kahm Janos zurück. Nur wer war das Digimon an seiner Seite? Es wahr auf keinen fall Skull-Renamon nur wer war es dann? „Ich erkläre dir gleich alles" sagte Gatomon als sie Xerkses verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Nun kahm auch Janos Digimon Partner durch die Tür. Es sah bis auf ein paar unterschiede genau aus wie Renamon. Sein Fell wahr dunkelrot aber die Musterung wahr die gleiche wie bei Renamon nur das seine zweite Farbe schwarz wahr. Gatomon holte noch einmal mit seufzendem Unterton tief Luft bevor sie anfing. „Gestern, nach dem du dich mit Janos gestritten hast haben wir beschlossen zurück zum Spiralturm zu gehen um Skull-Renamon zu befreien. Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz um eine Strategie für diese Aktion zu finden aber dann kahm uns plötzlich Skull-Renamon entgegen." Nun redete Skull-Renamon weiter. „Ich wahr im Spiralturm gefangen bis ich die Unruhe die euer Ausbruch verursachte nutzen konnte um auch zu fliehen. Ich hatte einige Digimon dabei belauscht wie sie sich darüber unterhielten das ihr in eine Stadt im westen geflüchtet seit. Ich wollte euch warnen weil ich wusste das der selbsternannte Digimon Kaiser euch verfolgen würde aber ich kahm zu spät und sah gerade noch deine und Renamon's Gefangenname." Nun ergriff Janos das Wort. „Wir machten uns auf den weg um euch zu befreien nur als wir diesen Teleporter fanden stellten wir ihn noch etwas anders ein damit wir einen überraschungsangriff starten Konten. Durch einen plan der an der wand hing mit genauen Beschreibungen wo welcher Teleporter ist wahr das kein Problem. Dann bereiteten wir unseren Fluchtweg noch vor und befreiten euch." Renamon und Rika saßen noch immer unverändert da, es sah so aus als würde es sie nicht interessieren aber in Wirklichkeit hörten sie genau zu. Nun redete Gatomon wider weiter: „Kurz danach habe ich noch ein paar Informationen gesucht was er eigentlich vor hat und habe sie auch gefunden. Dazu musst du wissen die Digiseele ist das was ein Digimon mit seinem Partner verbindet. Wen ein Digimon einen Partner gefunden hat mit der eine solche Bindung möglich ist dann wird es freiwillig nie mehr von seiner Seite weichen und selbst für seinen Partner sterben." Nun stoppte Gatomon den sieh hatte noch keinen Partner und konnte dieses Gefühl nicht gut genug beschreiben. Sie hatte zwar schon oft darüber nachgedacht wie es sich anfühlt aber sie wusste doch nicht ob ihre Gedanken auch stimmten. Darauf hin erklärte es ihm Skull-Renamon: „Aber das ist nicht das einzige. Durch diese Bindung fühlen wir auch wen unsere Partner in Gefahr sind oder schmerzen haben. Wen unsere Partner verletzt werden fühlen wir es als ob wir selbst angegriffen werden und umso schwächer unsere Partner geistig werden umso deutlicher spüren wir alles. Kurz gesagt, wer einen Tamer kontrolliert, kontrolliert automatisch auch sein Digimon." „Und das ist sein plan." Fuhr Gatomon fort. „Er hat einen weg gefunden wie er einen Tamer kontrollieren kann die durch ihre Bindung mit ihren Digimon normalerweise immun gegen so etwas wie Gehirnwäsche sind. Dieses mittel das Rika verabreicht bekam wahr der Prototyp eines neuen mittels zu Gedankenkontrolle." „Aber, ich habe ja das Gegenmittel mitgenommen?!" „Schon aber wir waren zu langsam. Sie ist zwar jetzt nicht sein Sklave aber, sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Und durch Renamon's Digiseele geht es ihr genauso. Dieses mittel, er hat es zwar Rika verabreicht aber eigentlich hat er damit direkt Renamon's Digiseele angegriffen. Nach eurer Befreiung haben wir uns mithilfe des Teleporter hier her gebracht. Skull-Renamon kahm dabei noch einmal zurück um dich zu holen. Und dieses Digimon hier heißt Wizzardmon. Er ist ein alter freund von mir und ich habe Janos und Skull-Renamon darum gebeten ihn zu suchen um euch zu behandeln. Er ist hier in der Digiwelt schon lange als Arzt tätig und-" „Was hat dieser typ jetzt vor?" unterbrach er sieh. „Naja, bis jetzt hat er die Digimon nur mithilfe seiner selbsterschaffenen wesen und den Illumimon versklaven können. Ein paar Digimon haben sich ihm auch aus angst angeschlossen, aber jetzt wo er, die Digiseele entschlüsselt hat…wird er wahrscheinlich jedes Digimon dazu bringen können sich ihm anzuschließen. Und wen er verletzt wird, werden auch alle unschuldigen Digimon genauso leiden. Jedes der Digimon wird auf diese weiße sein Partnerdigimon…" Nun stand Rika auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Renamon wir gehen". Renamon schrak auf. „Du hast es gehört, du bist mein Digimon als komm endlich!" Renamon zögerte einen Augenblick aber dann folgte sie Rika."Wartet gefälligst" rief ihnen Janos nach. „Ich kenne euch nicht aber ich kann euch jetzt schon nicht ausstehen! Ich habe dir und Renamon nur geholfen weil Xerkses mein freund ist und es ihm sehr fiel bedeutet hat dich zu retten. Sieh in dir mal an, diese Verletzungen hat er nur weil er dich und Renamon gerettet hat." „Ich hatte nicht darum gebeten gerettet zu werden für seine Verletzungen ist er selber schuld" „Du bist ja irre, du währst Ellendich verreckt wen Xerkses nich-" „Halt" unterbrach ihn Xerkses. „Lass sie gehen". „Was!? Aber ich hab doch recht oder wie? Hab ich was verpasst?" Nun ging Rika wider weiter. „Danke" das war das einzige was sie noch beiläufig sagte bevor sie den raum verließ. Nun erklärte Xerkses seine Aktion. „Meine Verletzungen habe ich weil ich euch alle retten wollte. Ob Rika und Renamon dabei wahren oder nicht ich hätte es trotzdem gemacht. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum sie so reagiert aber vielleicht ist es besser so." „Was meinst du damit du riskierst dein leben für sie und jetzt wo sie einfach arrogant abhaut ohne wenigstens darauf zu warten das es dir wider besser geht nimmst du sie auch noch in Schutz?" „Wen sie sich an alles erinnern würde hätte sie sicher anders gehandelt aber…" „Aber was?! Red gefälligst weiter?" „Verdamm ich habe gerade Mal ein paar Minuten gesehen was er mit Rika gemacht hat und hab Albträume davon. Wen ich mir vorstelle das er sie Monate lang gefangen gehalten hat und wer weiß was mit ihr gemacht hat…dann bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob diese spritzte wirklich für den Gedächtnisverlust verantwortlich ist." Janos wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Einerseits hatte er jetzt mitleid mit Rika aber andererseits, an all das erinnert sich Rika ja nicht mehr und darum wollte er für sie kein mitleid empfinden. „Skull-Renamon folge ihr bitte." Aber er wollte sie auch im Auge behalten weil er nicht wusste ob der Digimon-Kaiser schon sein Interesse an ihnen verloren hatte. „Aber sie werden mich in kürzester zeit bemerken?" erwiderte er. „Das macht keinen unterschied. Ich will die Lage überblicken. Und versuche etwas über Rika in Erfahrung zu bringen" „Was ist mit Renamon" „ Ich denke Über Renamon wirst du in Rika's Neher nichts erfahren". Nun ging es los.


End file.
